callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Payback (Black Ops)/Transcript
Room 9 Interrogator: 'Dragovich has fully weaponized and deployed Nova 6. He has sleeper cell agents all over the US just waiting for the signal to release it. 'Mason: '''We've been invaded.... '''Interrogator (Interrupts): '''The US was invaded decades ago, Mason. The Communists have been waiting. Now they're ready to strike. '''Mason: '''What the fuck am I supposed to do? '''Interrogator: '''You know about the sleeper cells... '''Mason: '''I'm trying to help you. '''Interrogator: '''Dragovich uses number sequences to communicate with the sleeper cells. Those numbers are broadcast from one location, Mason. '''Mason: '''Why the hell do you think that I know where it is? '''Interrogator: '''You were in Vorkuta, Mason. We know what happens in Vorkuta. They programed you. You can translate the codes. '''Mason: '''But Reznov was never.... '''Interrogator: '''STOP! Mason, we are on the brink of war. Where is the broadcast station? Where is the broadcast station?! '''Mason: '''Dragovich had us like rats in cages.... '''Interrogator: '''MASON! We're losing him. '''Mason: '''We are all brothers....we are all prisoners....Laos. '''Interrogator: '''He's gone. '''Laos Transmission #14-15-20. Designate: DELTA No contact from SOG Group X-RAY Last known location Laos - Vietnam border Mason and team presumed KIA 1100 hours, February 19, 1968 The Vietnamese have Mason and Woods trapped in cages. Woods: 'Mason! Mason, you with me? '''Mason: '''Woods...Dragovich is fucking with us... ''Mason looks up as two Viet Cong soldiers open his cage and pull him out. When he can see again, he is being dragged to another room by the VC. 'Mason (Voiceover): '''We were all fucked and we knew it. All I could hear was Bowman sobbing. He had given up. Who could fuckin' blame him... ''Bowman and Mason are seated at a table in a dark cave. A Python Snub Nose is placed on the table. '''Mason: Bowman... Bowman: 'I'm tired...I just wanna end this... '''Mason: '''You don't mean that, Bowman. ''A Russian Speztnaz operative leans over. Many VC start watching. 'Bowman: '''Fuck... you... Charlie... ''Bowman spits on a VC Bookie, who puts a meat cleaver to his throat in anger at being spat on. 'Mason: '''Bowman, don't! 'VC Bookie: 'You dead, American. ''The Spetznaz operative slams a pipe onto the table. The Bookie steps back, realizing Bowman is goading him into killing him so he does not have to play Russian Roulette. '' 'Spetsnaz Operative : 'Последний шанс. Играй... или умирай. (Last chance. Play... or die.) '''Bowman: '''You don't scare me....Communist piece of shit... ''Enraged at that insult, the operative slams the pipe into the back of his head several times, brutally spraying blood everywhere. 'Spetznaz Operative: '''Raggh! Raggh! Raggh! ''The VC Bookie keeps Mason held back with his cleaver, shaking his head to tell Mason not to interfere or he's next. '''Mason: '''Bowman! BOWMAN! You fucking son of a bitch! 'Spetznaz Operative: '''Next. ''The operative throws Bowman onto the ground. 'Mason: '''I'm gonna kill you all! ''Then, Woods walks in, and a VC aims an AK-47 at him. 'Woods: '''Don't you touch me... '''Mason: '''Woods? Shit... ''The VC Bookie plants his cleaver in the table as he retrieves the Python to reload it. Woods sits down, facing Mason. 'Woods: '''Motherfuckers. We're gonna make 'em pay. '''VC Bookie: '''You - no talk! Play! ''The Bookie checks the cylinder, spins it, places the Python back on the table, and spins the Python. The barrel ends up pointing at Woods, meaning he has to take the chance first at seeing if the chamber is loaded or empty. 'Woods: '''What's the plan? '''Mason: '''I'm thinking....I'm thinking.... '''VC Bookie: '''No talk! '''Woods: '''One chance, Mason. '''Mason: '''We'll take it. '''Woods: '''Okay. ''The VC Bookie slaps Woods, and moves the Python closer to him, growing impatient at Woods not taking his turn. 'VC Bookie: '''Bắn bắn bắn ! (Shoot shoot shoot!) '''Woods: '''YOU CAN'T KILL ME! ''The Bookie retrieves his cleaver in self-defense in case Woods does try to attack him. 'VC Bookie: '''You shoot, G.I.! You shoot! ''Woods picks up the gun, and aims it at his head... 'Woods: '''FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! ''And pulls the trigger. The chamber is empty. Relieved, he puts the gun down. 'Woods: '''This time, this time, do it! ''The Bookie slams his cleaver back on the table 'VC Bookie: '''Im lặng! (Shut up!) '''Mason: '''Ready. ''The Bookie hands the Python to Mason. 'VC Bookie: '''Play. ''Unfortunately, instead of spinning it, Mason picks it up. The Bookie grows impatient again as Mason hesitates to put the gun to his head. 'VC Bookie: '''Bắn bắn bắn! (Shoot shoot shoot!) '''Mason: '''Six and eight o' clock. ''The Bookie looks around, confused by what Mason said, but turns his attention back as Mason aims at himself, but then in slo-mo, he shoots the VC Bookie, revealing that the next chamber was the loaded one, and then he takes his CZ75. He shoots the two VC in front of him, using the Bookie as human shield, while Woods takes out the others, but the Spetznaz Operative gets away. Mason picks up an AK47. 'Mason: '''The Russian, Now. '''Woods: '''Let's go! ''Mason and Woods start moving through the tunnels, looking only to find the Speztnaz Operative. Viet Cong troops engage them to buy the Spetznas Operative time to escape to warn his comrades. 'Woods: '''Don't let that bastard get away! '''Woods: '''If he makes it out, he'll warn Kravchenko! '''Mason: '''He ain't getting out! '''Woods: '''Roger that! ''Mason and Woods continue to fight through the caves. '''Woods: '''Keep going! The Russian's gonna die! '''Mason: '''Damn right he is. '''Woods: '''Oh, he'll pay for what he did! '''Mason: Not just him, Kravchenko too. Woods: We're losing him, Mason! I WANT THAT RUSSIAN DEAD! Mason: STAY ON HIM, WOODS! I'm gonna kill him - for Bowman. Woods: He's getting away! Clear 'em out - we only care about the Russian! Mason: Damn VC are everywhere! Eventually, they come across him as he tries to escape the cave complex. Woods: '''There! Piece of shit's trying to escape! Bring him down, Mason! '''Mason: You're not going anywhere! Mason shoots the Spetznaz Operative. Woods: '''You got him. For Bowman. 'Mason: '''For Bowman. '''Woods: '''Let's go. We ain't got time to waste. ''Mason helps Woods up to a small platform leading out of the cave. '''Numbers Station (in Mason's head): static …Nineteen. Eight. Twenty-four. Seventeen. Twenty-four. Five. Eighteen… Woods: '''Kravchenko's compound can't be far. Evil bastard's day are numbered. '''Numbers Station: …Twenty. Eighteen. then signal tone Woods and Mason exit the cave into a large clearing. A Hind is in the middle. Surrounding it, are many guards. Woods: heavily You see that Hind? We're gonna take it. Woods hides behind a tree, while looking over the Hind. Soviet Soldier 1: 'Сцепление на стабилизаторе заедает. (Grip on the stabilizer is jamming.) '''Soviet Soldier 2: 'Давай чини. Кравченко приказал нам вернуться на базу. (Make it fast. Kravchenko had ordered us to return to base.) 'Soviet Soldier 1: 'Мне нужно как минимум 10 минут. (I need at least 10 minutes.) 'Woods: '''Mason, fire when ready. ''Mason fires, and the two engage in a small firefight. After the Spetznaz are killed... 'Woods: '''Clear. Let's fly this bird. ''They both enter the Hind. 'Woods: '''Ok, what's our loadout? UV-32 rockets...12mm nose cannon...These bastards are ready for World War 3. '''Mason: '''Chain load systems on the 32's. '''Woods: '''Rotor's on. My stick. ''Mason flicks a switch on the left side of his dashboard. 'Mason: '''UV-32's assigned. ''He then flicks a switch on the other side. 'Mason: '''12mm cannon assigned. '''Woods: '''We have full power. You ready? '''Mason: '''Ready. ''Woods begins to ascend above the trees. 'Woods: '''I'll take her up above the canopy, then hand over the stick. '''Mason: '''Clear. '''Woods: '''I'll call targets as I see them. All enemy targets are valid, understand? We have coordinates for Kravchenko's compound. We follow the river all the way. '''Mason: '''Got it. Gimme the stick. ''Mason begins flying the Hind down the river. 'Woods: '''Your bird! Keep your eyes on the dirt. I don't wanna get shot in the balls. '''Mason: '''Gotcha, Woods! '''Unknown: 'Контрольная, это Четверть-7! Мы его видим! Падаем! ААА!!! (HQ, it's Chetvert-7! We're going down! AAA!!!) '''HQ: Понял. *illegibly* Горький-63! Укажите курс полета! Прием! (Copy. *illegibly* Gorky-63! Indicate your flight path! Do you copy?) Woods: 'Sampans in the river. Looks like a 50. Cal on the bridge up ahead of us. Take that bridge out! ''Mason dodges missiles fired from the bridge. He destroys it. 'Woods: '''Nice work! ''Mason flies over a small camp. Roads lead out from the camp and along the river. '''Woods: '''Charlie's highway below. See that fuel station up ahead? '''Mason: '''Yeah, I see it! '''Woods: '''50 Cal. up on those trucks! And an armoured ZSU! Use the rockets! Hit that fuel silo! '''Camp guards: Нас атакуют! Это наши!!! (We're under attack! That's friendlies!!!) Mason fires on the camp, and then continues down the river. HQ: Как слышите? Горький-63! Укажите курс полета! Прием! Тишина на линии. Омский-22, разьясните обстановку. (Are you hear me? Gorky-63! Indicate flight path! Do you copy? He's quiet. Omsky-22, take a look what he is doing there.) Mason comes upon another camp. Omsky-22: '''Контрольная, пожалуйста, повторите координаты Горького-63. Приём. (HQ, please repeat last coordinates of Gorky-63.) '''HQ: Омский-22! Горький-63 выдвинулся к квадрату ДК-4, приём! Скорость движения - быстрая! (Omsky-22, Gorky-63 fastly moving to DK-4 area! Do you copy?) Omsky-22: ' Боец, назовите себя! Командир наземных войск, назовите себя! Освободите линию! Только особо важные переговоры! Командир наземных войск! Укажите вашу позицию и подразделения! Прием! Не отвечает. Контрольная, Омский-22 двигается в направлении. ( Soldier! Identify yourself! Commander of land-forces, identify yourself! Get off of this frequency! Only important conversation! Commander of land-forces, tell us your position! He doesn't respond. HQ, Omsky-22 moving to him.) '''Woods: '''That's an NVA supply station! We must be close to the Ho Chi Minh trail. Put 'em out of business, Mason. ''Mason destroys the station and several PT Boats. 'Woods: '''Shit! Mi-8 attack helicopter coming in from the north! ''After destroying an Mi-8 Hip... 'Woods: '''We got 'em. Keep going north. Stay close to the river. ''Mason advances over a cliff. From a cave, missiles fire onto the Hind. Контрольная! Наличие вражеского элемента в нашем квадрате! Он нас атакует! (HQ! Attacking enemy in our area!) '''Mason: Radar lock! Red and green lights flash in the Hind as a missle was heading to them. Woods: That's not good. The heli barely dodges the missiles Woods: 'We need to get closer! In that Cave! Incoming! Move! Clear 'em out! Цель в прицеле! Огонь, огонь! Помолись, американец!!! (Target acquired! Fire, fire! Pray, American!!!) ''RPG is pushing rocket to Hind but misses. Mason continuously dodges missiles, as he gets closer to the cave. Mason destroys the AA guns in the cave. '''Woods: '''Good job! That's the last bird those bastards bring down! Charlie's built a pipeline right across the river. Take it down and hit the bridge. Mason flies up to a huge base. 'Woods: '''Holy shit, Mason, we hit the motherload! That's the Ho Chi Minh trail down below us. We got the pipeline to the south, and the main camp to the north. Take them both out! ''Mason starts firing down at them. While he destroys some NVA defenses, Woods will say a couple of his tips... 'Woods: '''You see that radar tower? Take it down! ''If the player did like he says... Then the rocket blasts it and then it timbers down with an explosion like a log. 'Woods: '''Great shot, Mason! ''Then... 'Woods: '''2 anti-air on the bridge, you see 'em? '''Soviet Soldier 1: 'С Горьким-63 есть проблема! Горький-63 - это враг!!! (We have a problem with Gorky-63! He's enemy!!!) 'Soviet Soldier 2: ' ЧЕРТ!!!! ГДЕ ПОДДЕРЖКА С ВОЗДУХА?? Нам нужны вертолеты Ми-24 НЕМЕДЛЕННО!!! (DAMN!!! WHERE IS OUR AIR SUPPORT?? WE NEED AN MI-24 NOW!!!) 'Soviet Soldier 1: 'Удерживай позицию, товарищ! Не отступать! (Hold your position, comrade! Don't step back!) 'Soviet Soldier 2: 'Он превосходит в силе!! Назад, назад!!! (He's overwhelming us! Fall back, fall back!!!) When Mason and Woods finish. 'Woods: '''All right. Kravchenko's compound should be just up ahead. ''Mason spots a Hind, which fires missiles at him and Woods. ''The enemy Hind flies behind a cliff.'' Woods: 'I got a blip on the radar, Mason. You see any... HE'S RUNNING!!! HIT 'EM IN THE ASS!!! PUT THAT SON OF A BITCH DOWN!!! ''Another Hind shows up. 'Hind 1: ' Он превосходит меня! Где ты? (He's overwhelming me! Where are you?) 'Hind 2: 'Давай... давай... есть! (C'mon... c'mon... got it!) 'Mason: '''Hell yeah! ''If the hind takes too much damage... '''Woods: '''Damn it, we can't take this heavy fire, pull back! Pull back! We're taking too much flak! Get us out of here, Mason! If the hind keeps on damaging a lot... '''Woods: MASON! GET THIS FUCKIN' BIRD MOVIN'! Mason takes one down. Hind 1: 'Черный-1-3! Мы падаем!!! (Chyorny-1-3! We're going down!!!) '''Mason: '''Yeah! '''Woods: '''One down, one to go! '''Hind 2: 'На завтрак... (I'll eat you for breakfast...) Mason downs the other one. 'Woods: '''Fuck yeah! '''Mason: '''Payback, you sons of bitches! ''Mason flies over the jungle. 'Woods: '''Kravchenko's compound is just to the south. I'll set her down in this clearing. ''Woods turns off the Hind, and they both exit it. If the player gets to the compound using only rockets, the achievement/trophy With Extreme Prejudice unlocks. 'Woods: '''No reason to play this quiet, Mason. ''They move up a path. 'Woods: '''Let's do it! We got hostiles by that log! ''Around the corner is the entrance to the compound. Woods and Mason are involved in a large firefight. As they enter the compound, a Spetznaz carrying an AK-47 with Flamethrower starts shooting at them. Mason kills the soldier. 'Woods: '''Mason! Grab that flamethrower! We'll burn these bastards. ''After the first room is cleared, the voices of US Marines can be heard. '''US Marine (in cell): '''Who's out there? Second '''US Marine (in another cell): '''Hey! HEY! Help us! Please! '''Woods: '''Mason! They're POWs. '''US Marine: weakly You're here for us? Second US Marine: Thank God... Please, hurry! Woods: 'SOG. We're gonna get you out. '''Reznov (in another cell): '''Mason! Is that you?! '''Mason: '''Reznov! I'll get you out! ''Mason starts to hear the numbers station once more. '''Numbers Station (in Mason's mild): Nineteen…Eight…Twenty-four…Seventeen…Twenty-four…Five…Thirteen…Eleven…Twenty… Mason presses a button on the wall, opening the door. Reznov steps out. Reznov: 'Kravchenko is here! ''A garage door opens. Reznov picks up an AK-47. '''Reznov: '''This way! We cannot let him slip through our grasp! '''Mason: emotionally I thought you were dead. Reznov: '''When we were captured at the river, they brought me here. '''Numbers Station: …Sixteen…Twenty-one…Seven…Eighteen…Thirty-three…Four…Twenty-two… Mason runs away with Reznov down through the tunnel complex. Woods: ''bewildered'' Mason! What the fuck are you doing?! We gotta get these guys out! Reznov: '''I was to be returned to Russia - for Dragovich to decide my fate. '''Mason: '''We're in charge of our own destiny now, Reznov. Kravchenko must die. '''Numbers Station: …Twenty-one…Twenty-seven. tone then static Mason and Reznov start battling Spetnaz soldiers. Using a flamethrower on an AK-47 to kill the 10 Russians in the POW compound unlocks the achievement/trophy Russian bar-b-q. Soon, Woods and the Marines aid them. Mason then walks up some stairs, and into Kravchenko's room. Kravchenko knocks Mason down with a chair, and starts wrestling Woods. Kravchenko knocks Woods out, and as Mason was about to shoot him with a pistol, he kicks the gun out of Mason's hand. Kravchenko: 'Not this time, American! ''Kravchenko kicks him in the face repeatedly. Mason barely holds onto consciousness. '''Kravchenko: '''You....Again....I should have killed you in Vorkuta! '''Numbers Station (in Mason's mind): static Nineteen. Twenty-three… Woods then runs up and stabs him in the back. Kravchenko screams in agony. Kravchenko: '''ARARARRAHK!! '''Woods: '''Got you now, you son of a bitch! '''Kravchenko: '''You... Will die... With me. '''Numbers Station: …Twenty-three…Four…Twenty-two… Kravchenko pulls the pins of the grenade belt he's wearing as Mason reaches for the gun. Woods tackles him out the window, and an explosion is seen. Mason: 'WOODS!!! ''Mason blacks out. '''Numbers Station: …Two…Fourteen. then signal tone Woods' shadow is seen over Mason. Woods: flatly' '''I got you, Mason.... '''Mason: '''Woods? '''Woods:' flatly ''You're okay. ''Woods' shadow turns out to be Reznov's. Reznov: 'Are you okay... ''Reznov helps Mason up. '''Reznov: '''Mason. '''Mason: '''Reznov? '''Reznov: ''whispering'' 'Kravchenko is dead... ''Mason looks at Krachenko's desk: a gun-shot photo of Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner, and two others in front of the Nova 6 Nazi ship at the Arctic Circle; a photo of Steiner; and an oceanic map marked with "Rebirth Island". '''Reznov: Dragovich. Kravchenko. Steiner. ALL must die... In the present day, Mason whites out, momentarily returning from his delirium. '''Interrogator (voiceover, present day): '''For God's sake, where is the numbers station?! '''Reznov: '''ALL Must die! Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Transcript